Unsaved Sketch
by jmjk1013
Summary: "Park Jimin. 10 Tahun. Suatu hari aku akan menjadi artis terkenal di dunia." Tulisan pertama dan terakhir di buku sketsa miliknya 7 tahun yang lalu. Ia berjanji tidak akan pernah kembali melukis. Namun takdir mengharuskan ia kembali menggoreskan pensil dan cat lukis di buku sketsa dan kanvasnya. Seseorang membuat harapan dan cita-citanya kembali. "Terimakasih sudah mengemb


Jiminnnnnn..." suara teriakan melengking yang memekakkan telinga itu langsung menerobos pintu kamar Jimin yang ia yakini telah dikunci semalam. Jimin, pria mungil yang masih menikmati mimpi indahnya sedikit bergerak tidak nyaman saat selimutnya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Euuhhh... 5 menit lagi hyung..." Bukannya bangun, ia malah semakin menggulung tubuhnya di dalam selimut tebalnya.

Seseorang yang dipanggil hyung itu, langsung memukul kepala Jimin lumayan keras, "Yaaak! Park Jimin, kau lupa pagi ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah. Cepat bangun!"

Mendengar kata sekolah, Jimin langsung terbangun dan duduk dari tidurnya. Ia melihat jam di atas nakas samping tempat tidur sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15. Mata sipitnya melebar, "Astaga hyung, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi!" keluhnya sembari bangun dari tempat tidur dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan bersiap-siap. Hyungnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, ingin sekali ia memukul kepala adiknya dengan sendok nasi yang sedang ia pegang itu.

"Kalau sudah siap, cepat turun. Hyung sudah membuat sarapan." Perintahnya, lalu keluar dari kamar adik satu-satunya itu sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Soekjin mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar adiknya, seperti barang-barang dilempar asal. Kemudian tidak lama, adiknya muncul dengan seragam sekolah barunya yang sedikit berantakan karena belum sempat ia setrika. Soekjin sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak sempat mengurus perlengkapan sekolah adiknya. Semalam ia baru pulang dari pekerjaannya pukul 11 malam, "Sarapan dulu Jiminie, hyung sudah menyiapkan sandwich untukmu." Tutur Seokjin, menyuruh adiknya duduk di kursi sebelah.

"Maaf hyung, aku terlambat." Jimin mencium pipi Seokjin cepat, ia mengambil sandwich di piring dan memasukkan ke dalam kotak bekalnya lalu meminum susu putih yang ada di tangan Seokjin beberapa teguk, "Aku mencintaimu hyung..." Teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah pintu.

"JANGAN LUPA MAKAN BEKALMUU JIMIN!!" Seokjin berteriak keras yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol adiknya tanpa menoleh ke arah Soekjin, "Dasar bocah!" ia mendengus kesal dengan sikap Jimin, tapi tidak lama senyum manis terukir di bibirnya. Ia menatap foto besar yang terpajang di dinding ruang makannya, "Appa dan eomma lihat, hari ini Jimin sudah masuk universitas. Dia sudah benar-benar besar sekarang. Ahhhh..rasanya baru kemarin aku mengajarinya berjalan dan bicara.." ia mengambil sandwich lalu memakannya, sebelum kembali menatap foto Appa dan eommanya, "Kalian tahu, Jimin tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis, aku yakin kalian pasti akan sangat menyayanginya. Dia sangat ceria, bahkan aku tidak pernah-,"

Drrttt...drrttt...drttttt... Soekjin menghentikan kegiatan monolognya saat merasakan ponselnya di meja makan bergetar. Ia melirik layar lalu tersenyum saat membaca nama penelponnya.

"Halo Namjoonie.."

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Huum, ada apa kau menelfonku sepagi ini?"

"Tidak ada, semalam kau tidak mengabariku kalau sudah sampai di rumah."

Seokjin terkekeh kecil saat mendengar suara seseorang yang ia panggil Namjoon tadi sedikit merengek seperti anak kecil, "Maaf, aku langsung tidur tidak sempat mengecek ponsel. Lagipula semalam aku pulang terlambat, bahkan aku tidak sempat membuat makan malam untuk Jiminie." Suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Aku mengerti. Aah ya, hari ini hari pertama Jimin di Universitas kan? Dia tidak terlambat kan?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia akan terlambat. Dia baru saja berangkat." Jawab Seokjin, terdengar rasa khawatir dari nada suaranya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelfonku, biar aku mengantarnya ke universitas?!" Namjoon sedikit meninggikan suaranya, "Kau kan tahu rumahmu lumayan jauh dari universitas, Jiminie harus menunggu bus dan berjalan 10 menit. Astaga Jin.."

"Yak! Kenapa kau memarahiku hah?!" mulut Soekjin sedikit merengut karena kesal, "Biarkan saja dia berangkat dengan bus. Aku tidak mau memanjakan dia, aku ingin dia mandiri kau tau kan bagaimana dia selama ini. Ahh aku bingung, sebenarnya kau ini kekasih siapa sih?"

Suara tawa Namjoon terdengar ringan di telinga Soekjin, "Tentu saja kekasihmu. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur sayang dengan Jiminie, aku tidak mau dia mendapat kesulitas di hari pertamanya Jin."

"Terserahmu lah, aku sedang sibuk. Ku tutup telfonnya. Bye-"

"Maafkan aku Jinie, aku mencintaimu. Sampai bertemu 2 jam lagi sayang~~~"

Piiip... Sambungan telfon sudah dimatikan oleh Namjoon terlebih dulu. Senyum manis kembali terlihat di bibir Seokjin sambil melihat layar ponselnya yang sudah mati. Bagaimana mungkin aku mendapatkan kekasih seperti Namjoon, batinnya dalam hati.

Beberapa baju dan buku terlihat berserakan di lantai, ditambah lagi selimut tebal berwarna biru, warna kesukaan adiknya itu tergeletak menyedihkan di bawah tempat tidur. Kamar adiknya benar-benar seperti kapal pecah.

"Apa yang bocah itu kerjakan semalam..." tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tidak biasanya kamar adiknya seberantakan ini meskipun tidak bisa dibilang rapi juga. Ia memungut baju-baju itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor yang ada di pojok kamar. Merapikan buku-buku komik koleksi adiknya ke tempat semula. Dan terakhir tempat tidur single size itu ia rapikan, namun kegiatannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah buku sketsa hitam besar yang ada di bawah bantal.

Ia membuka buku itu, tersenyum saat membaca tulisan di halaman paling depan

Park Jimin. 10 tahun. Suatu hari aku akan menjadi artis terkenal di dunia.

Tulisan itu adalah tulisan Jimin saat pertama kali ia mendapatkan buku sketsa di hari ulang tahunnya tepat 7 tahun lalu. Ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana wajah adik tersayangnya itu ketika menerima buku sketsa dari dirinya. Ia menyisihkan uang sakunya selama 2 minggu untuk membelikan Jimin hadiah yang ia inginkan. Ia paham betul bagaimana adiknya sangat suka sekali melukis, dan tepat di ulang tahun Jimin ia memberikan buku sketsa ini namun hari itu juga terakhir kalinya Jimin menyentuh apapun yang berhubungan dengan cat, sketsa dan kanvas.

Soekjin membuka halaman selanjutnya buku tersebut, dan tentu saja yang ia temukan hanya kertas kosong tanpa coretan apapun. Bahkan segaris pun tidak. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat buku sketsa hitam itu lagi. Saat menerimanya, Soekjin tidak pernah tahu dimana Jimin menyimpan buku itu. Ia tersenyum sendu, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca mengingat adiknya 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku merindukanmu Park Jiminie..." Dan tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.


End file.
